Sky's Warrior
by greekviking412
Summary: Born a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson is adopted by Ouranos after he loses his mother to monsters. He is now dragged into a quest to rescue Artemis, and must face his destiny as child of the prophecy. How much will his life change along the way? Perzoe
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Because I really did not have the motivation to write Champion of the Sky, I decided to rewrite it as an AU. This is the first chapter of the result!**

 **Percy POV**

Percy Jackson sat on the ground in front of a campfire. He was a fourteen-year-old son of Ouranos, primordial god of the sky. However, he was not born to Ouranos. His birth father is Poseidon, Olympian god of the seas. When he was ten, his mother, Sally, had died in a monster attack, and Percy had ran far away. Ouranos found the boy crying over his mother's death. Taking mercy on Percy, the primordial adopted him and took him under his wing.

Percy had lived in the wild ever since then. His friends were either animals or constellations. The constellations were his mentors. Perseus trained him in swordplay, and Saggitarius attempted to teach Percy archery. Key word: _attempted_. He trained himself with his powers over air and lightning.

Whatever his thoughts were, they were interrupted by an Iris message, showing Ouranos and Hades. The two were friends, as they both worked with dead souls. Hades' face had concern on it, which was extremely rare for the lord of the dead.

"Son," said Ouranos. His voice was deep and powerful. "Hades has a mission for you."

Percy was extremely interested. "What is it?"

Hades took a breath. "I recently took my children from the casino. I put them into a school in Maine, so they could get used to the times. However, one of the satyrs from that blasted camp have found them, and they've sent a group to take them to the camp. I want you to stop them, and bring my children to me."

Percy nodded. "Of course, Lord Hades. Is there anything else I should know?"

Ouranos spoke this time. "My great-granddaughter and her hunters will be there as well. Try not to be taken to Olympus."

"I will do my best, father."

Hades slashed his hand through the message, ending it. Percy stood up, putting up the hood on his suit of armour. It was enchanted so it would completely hide his face. He then whistled, calling for his pegasus, Blackjack.

 _What's up, boss?_ inquired the pure black pegasus.

"A mission in Maine. Also, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me boss?" answered Percy.

 _Another mission? Come on, my wings are still sore from the last one!_ whined Blackjack.

"I promise you a box of donuts after this. Now quit complaining."

Blackjack whinnied. _Fine._

Percy mounted up, before spurring Blackjack onward. He relished the feeling of flying, and the wind whipping past him. However, as all things, this must come to an end. After about two and a half hours, Blackjack landed around one hundred meters south of the school. Percy dismounted, before telling the pegasus to wait for his call, before walking towards the school.

 **Line Break**

When the son of Ouranos arrived, the situation wasn't good. A manticore was holding the boy, named Nico if Percy remembered correctly, and the satyr had already grabbed the girl, Bianca. There were three demigods who had their weapons pointed at the monster, but it didn't seem to be doing much. It was that moment the Hunters chose to show up, heralded by a hunting horn. As soon as they broke out of the trees, they pointed their bows at the manticore.

"Cheaters! This is against the ancient laws!" cried the beast with a French accent.

"Actually, Artemis is just hunting a monster, Mr. Manticore, so it is fair," stated Percy as he nonchalantly walked out of the woods.

As half the hunters and all of the demigods pointed their weapons at him, the manticore asked what they were all thinking. "Who the Hades are you?"

"A half-blood."

The manticore had dropped Nico now, and he growled in frustration. "Not helpful!"

Percy was almost right in front of the monster. "It isn't supposed to be," he said, before he drew a pen and uncapped it, transforming it into his sword, Anaklusmos, and slashing it across the manticore's throat. He then kicked it off the cliff.

When he'd drawn Anaklusmos, he had heard a small gasp from one of the hunters, and he now looked over there. He saw the lieutenant of the hunt, indicated by her tiara, with a face of recognition. Percy decided to ignore it, and he transformed his sword back into pen form, before putting it away. He then saw that the demigods had both of the children of Hades. An idea formed in his head, and, beneath his hood, he grinned evilly. He stretched his mind out, searching for any birds in the area. He found around twelve. Next, he instructed them to attack the demigods, but leave the Hades spawns alone.

After the birds had arrived, Percy pulled the son and daughter of Hades away from the demigods, and whistled for Blackjack. The hunters were all distracted by the demigods getting their asses handed to them by a flock of birds, so nobody noticed Percy send the pegasus with the children of Hades back to his camp.

 _I will shadow travel them to me once they get to your camp, Perseus,_ came the voice of Hades in Percy's mind. _Thank you._

 _No need to thank me. I've found some entertainment,_ responded Percy.

 _What kind of entertainment?_

 _Birds kicking demigod ass._

Hades chuckled. _You will always have a free pass in my domain. I'll make sure to tell Alecto._

 _Thank you, Hades._

Percy then called off the birds. The demigods all had messed up hair, torn clothes, and were covered in scratches. He chuckled softly, before tossing each a cube of ambrosia. The only boy, who had sea green eyes and black hair, looked very indignant.

" _You_ did that?" he half-yelled, half-shrieked.

"No, the birds did," was Percy's simple answer, eliciting some snickers.

"But you made the birds do that!"

"And how, pray tell, would I accomplish that?"

"You're a son of Zeus and you commanded them to do that, obviously," interrupted a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes, obviously a daughter of Athena.

The third demigod, a girl with spiky black hair and electric eyes, shook her head, frowning. "I've never been able to command regular birds, Annie. Only eagles."

"Maybe he-"

"She is correct. Children of Zeus can only command eagles. I am not a son of Zeus."

It was then that an auburn-haired girl who Percy recognized as Artemis stepped forward. "Then who are you?"

Percy shook his head. "I apologize, Lady Artemis, but I cannot tell you that."

Her silver eyes narrowed. "You dare defy a goddess?"

"I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my father, m'lady."

Percy began getting ready to lightning travel back to his camp. The slight breeze that had been permeating the area began to pick up, and the air began to smell of ozone. Then, a bolt of lightning came from the sky, striking Percy at the same time as a lightning bolt struck his camp, transporting him there.

 **A/N: So, how do you like it? Also, I'm not sure on who Percy should get together with. The options are Thalia, Zoe, or Artemis. I've set up a poll on my profile, so go vote there!**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: I actually began writing this on the same day as I wrote chapter one. Hope you like it!**

 **Artemis POV**

Artemis stared at where the boy had been in shock. First, he commanded a flock of birds to attack the demigods. Then, he _teleported using lightning_. No demigod had ever been able to do that in the history of Greek mythology. She then noticed that the Hades spawn they were after had disappeared. So _that_ was why he had the birds attack the demigods: to distract everyone while he sent the children of Hades to gods know where. This pissed her off: the Hunters succeeded with every mission, until now.

The goddess of the moon turned to her hunters, who were similarly shocked. "Girls, I must go to Olympus and inform my father of what happened here. Make sure the demigods are not harmed."

There were some grumbles at the second part, but they all reluctantly nodded. Artemis then flashed from Westover Hall to the Olympian throne room. Only two Olympians were in their thrones: Zeus and Hera. They seemed to be having an argument, as they usually were. Artemis cleared her throat, bringing their focus to her.

"What is it, daughter?" inquired Zeus.

Artemis sighed, frustrated. "Summon the council. We were unable to recover the Hades spawn due to the interference of an unknown demigod."

The eyes of both Olympians widened, before Zeus pounded his master bolt on the floor, summoning the nine other Olympians. Artemis quickly flashed to her throne, and everyone looked at Zeus questioningly.

"Artemis was apparently unable to recover the Hades spawn due to the interference of an unknown demigod," he said, before looking at Artemis to tell the rest of the story.

"When we arrived, the campers had the girl, while a manticore was holding the boy hostage. After the manticore accused me of 'cheating', the unknown demigod walked out of the forest and corrected him. This demigod then killed the manticore. After this, he commanded a flock of birds to attack the campers. While everyone was distracted, he sent the Hades spawn away. After this, he called off the birds. He said he wasn't a son of Zeus, and after I asked who his godly parent was, he refused to tell me. Finally, he teleported away using lightning."

Athena, just like everyone else other than Artemis, looked shocked. "That's impossible! No demigod can do that!"

Artemis shrugged. "I saw it happen, sister. A bolt of lightning struck him and he disappeared."

Zeus recovered from his shock. "This child is too dangerous. Artemis, you will continue with your other assignment. Ares, Apollo, Hermes, you will hunt him down and kill him." For the last part, he jabbed a finger at the middle of the throne room.

Then, a swirling vortex of wind, clouds, and lightning appeared where Zeus was pointing. Out stepped a man a head taller than the King of the Gods, with well-defined muscles, black hair that went to the bottom of his neck, sky blue eyes, and skin that was a few shades darker than his eyes. He was wearing a chiton made of storm clouds, with lightning forking across it at random intervals.

"You will _not_ harm my son," he spoke firmly, with a deep and powerful voice.

 **Percy POV**

As it turns out, the impact of his lightning bolt put out his fire. He sighed, frustrated. Why did he always have bad luck? He sent a small blast of electricity at where the fire had been to reignite it. He then sat down and began to cook using what he'd recovered from his last hunt. He ended up making some venison as well as pheasant breast. Percy grinned, before digging into his meal.

Once he was finished, he looked up at the sky, only to see the sun beginning to dip behind the horizon, covering the sky with the beautiful twilight oranges Percy had come to love.

Based on this fact, the son of Ouranos decided to go to sleep. Before he could, however, his father decided to pay him a visit.

Percy turned to the primordial of the sky, shock etched across his features. "Father?"

"Yes, son. I just," he coughed, " _convinced_ , the Olympians not to hunt you down."

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, father."

"No need to thank me, Perseus. I could not let my favorite child die, now could I?"

Percy smiled. "No, you couldn't. Now, I was just about to go to sleep, so goodbye, father."

"Goodbye, son."

With that, Ouranos flashed out with a roar of thunder. Percy then crawled into his sleeping bag, and began to relax. A few minutes later, he slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

 **Time Skip (A week later)**

Percy woke up and walked out, only to see his father with a worried expression standing in front of Percy's fire. It seemed as if Ouranos had been waiting for his adoptive son to wake up, which confused him even more than his father having a worried expression on his face. In his four years of being the son of the primordial god of the sky, never once had Percy witnessed either of those things.

Cocking his head and raising an eyebrow, Percy spoke. "Yes, father?"

"Son, after your encounter with her, Artemis went on a solo hunt for the Ophiotaurus. The Titans have recently captured her and using one of the traitorous demigods disguised as a wandering maiden, they have baited her into taking the sky. A quest has been issued to rescue her. They are currently in Washington, D.C., and are short one member."

Percy raised his other eyebrow. "You want me to join them?"

"Yes, my son. I will flash you there. I suggest you investigate the Smithsonian."

Ouranos placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, and flashed him to the entrance of the Smithsonian.

 **A/N: Chapter Two! Here are the results of the poll so far:**

 **Artemis: 5**

 **Zoe: 3**

 **Thalia:2**

 **As you can see, Artemis is in the lead.**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? Yes, I'm awesome, I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians at all.**

 **The General POV**

The General sat in the dinosaur exhibit of the Smithsonian. Before him was one demigod, a blonde-haired son of Hermes named Luke Castellan. Then, the Empousa sent to bring the dragon teeth arrived.

"Do you have them?" the General inquired.

"Yes, my lord," came the response of one of the Empousa.

The General clasped his hands together. "Good. Now bury and water them."

The Empousa did as instructed, burying the dragon teeth before watering them. After this, skeletal hands popped out from the earth. Nine _spartoi_ crawled out of the ground. The General then turned to Castellan.

"Do you have it, Luke?"

"Yes, General," answered the son of Hermes, "this is from the Lieutenant, Zoe N-"

"Do not speak her name!" roared the General.

"Sorry, my lord," apologized the intimidated demigod.

The General then took the piece of silver clothing, from the Lieutenant's huntress uniform, and handed it to the _spartoi_. The skeleton warriors each smelled it, before passing it on. The General chuckled.

"Now that they have the scent, they won't stop until she's dead. Separate the daughter of Zeus from the rest, the beast will come to her."

Before Luke replied, the General detected a presence, hidden in the shadows. "We have an eavesdropper! Lock the building down!"

Then, a window shattered, and a flock of pigeons flew inside. Then, across the room, another window was shattered by someone jumping through it. The General whipped his head around to look at them, but all he saw was the person being struck by lightning before disappearing.

 **Percy POV**

Percy lightning traveled to near the entrance of the cafe the quest was eating in. Making sure his hood was up, he pushed open the door and walked over to their booth.

"You need to leave, _now_ ," he said firmly.

A beefy huntress with red hair sneered, "We don't take orders from you, _boy_."

Percy shook his head. "There are _spartoi_ on your trail. They have Zoe's scent."

The red-haired huntress looked at him accusingly. "How do we know you aren't lying, boy?"

Percy looked over at the entrance of the cafe, and saw three of the _spartoi_ already there. Pointing towards the _spartoi_ , he spoke. "Because they're already here."

The quest members looked where he was pointing and let out a collective gasp, before standing up. They all began running to the back exit. They exited into an alley, only to find the other _spartoi_ waiting for them by the road. Not wasting any time, Percy called down a lightning bolt with a roar of thunder that would've made Zeus jealous to strike one of the _spartoi_.

"Thanks, dad," the daughter of Zeus muttered.

"That was me, actually," corrected Percy.

"How?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm your dad's uncle."

By this time, all five had reached the _spartoi_. Unfortunately, their weapons weren't doing very much. Percy sighed, and decided to call in a favor.

"Hey, nephew? A little help here?" requested Percy, looking at the ground, causing everyone else to look at him like he was crazy for a moment.

 _Fine,_ Hades grumbled in his mind, _but don't call me nephew!_

Percy chuckled, "No promises."

Then, a crack in the earth formed. Out from this crack came half a dozen skeletons. They instantly began distracting the _spartoi_.

 _They won't last long, you'll have to move quickly._

"Thanks, nephew."

 _Argh! Don't call me that!_

Percy chuckled again, ignoring Hades. "Those skeletons won't last long against _spartoi_ , we have to move!"

Ignoring any grudge they had against boys, the entire group followed his lead, running out of the alley. Unfortunately, they saw more _spartoi._ Fortunately, Percy spotted an alley leading to the back entrance of the National Air and Space Museum. Pointing down it, he turned into the alley.

Once they were safely inside the museum, the red-haired huntress interrogated Percy. "What the Hades was that about, boy?"

"My nephew doesn't like it when people use his name as a curse, huntress."

Both huntresses and the daughter of Athena were shocked. "Hades is your _nephew?_ "

Percy nodded. "I'm the son of Ouranos, which makes the children of Kronos and Rhea my nieces and nephews."

Now it was Zoe's turn to interrogate him. "How'd you know there were _spartoi_ after us?"

"My father told me to investigate the Smithsonian. I did, and I saw them plant the dragon teeth. After that, a kid named Luke gave a piece of your clothing to somebody called the General, who handed it to the _spartoi_ , and they smelled it."

Zoe's face was pale. "Is there anything else your father told you?"

Percy sighed. "He told me to join the quest."

The beefy huntress responded before Zoe could. "I will not go on a quest with a _boy_."

"Even one who knows where Artemis is?"

Everyone was shocked, yet again. "Liar! You're probably just a traitor who'll end up getting us all killed!"

Zoe raised her hand. "Peace, Phoebe. So far he has not lied." She then turned to Percy. "You may join us, but I warn you: make the slightest sign of betrayal, and I _will_ kill you."

Percy nodded. "Of course, lieutenant. So, what's the prophecy?"

Now it was the daughter of Athena's turn to speak. " _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Camper and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand._ "

Percy took in the prophecy, then asked for the names of the two demigods.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Phoebe then questioned him yet again. "Where is Artemis?"

Percy turned to look at her. "She has taken the sky."

 **A/N: There is Chapter Three! You weren't expecting the General POV, were you? Here are the results of the poll as of Friday June 12th, 11:56 AM:**

 **Zoe: 5 votes**

 **Artemis: 5 votes**

 **Thalia: 4 votes**

 **As you can see, it is a very close race!**


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: I am really on a roll with this story! I like the way you guys are interested in it, too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way, shape, or form**

 **Percy POV**

Phoebe then questioned him yet again. "Where is Artemis?"

Percy turned to look at her. "She has taken the sky."

Both Phoebe's and Zoe's faces paled, while Annabeth had a confused expression. "She wouldn't willingly free Atlas."

"She didn't. One of the traitor demigods disguised herself as a helpless maiden who had taken the sky, to trick Artemis into taking the sky."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, as my father _is_ the sky, he knows when somebody has taken it, and he decided to tell me. Now we need to get to the train station and put as much distance between us and the _spartoi_ as possible."

They all nodded in agreement. Before they could act, however, they were frozen in their tracks by a woman's shriek outside the room. This was followed by a child's voice speaking.

"Look mommy, a kitty!" came the young boy's voice, before a large shadow appeared by the entrance.

The party looked over, only to see that a lion the size of a pickup truck had entered the room.

" _Skata_ , the Nemean Lion," cursed Annabeth.

"Split up until we find out how to kill it!" ordered Zoe.

Zoe and Phoebe stayed back, firing their silver arrows at the lion ineffectively. Annabeth put on her cap, turning her invisible, as she tried to figure out how to kill the huge feline. This left Percy and Thalia to fight it up front. Thalia drew her spear, and Percy drew Anaklusmos.

"Guess it's up to us to fight it up front."

Thalia nodded, before holding up her shield. The lion recoiled, clawing the air. For a second, Percy thought she had it under control, but then he saw the lion crouching, its leg muscles tensing. He'd seen enough mountain lions pounce before to know it was going to pounce. Percy charged the beast, slashing with Anaklusmos, hitting it in the flank. The blade just bounced off in a burst of sparks.

The lion raked the son of Ouranos with it's claws, backing him against the railing. One thousand pounds of Nemean Lion sprang at Percy, and the half-blood turned and jumped. He landed on the wing of an old silver airplane, causing it pitch and almost drop him. A silver arrow whizzed past his head, as the lion leapt on to the aircraft, causing the cords to groan.

The lion swiped, and Percy dropped onto a spacecraft with blades like a helicopter. He looked up, only to see the lion roar, and as a result, the inside of it's mouth. One thing he noticed: the inside of the Nemean Lion's throat was distinctly lacking in fur.

"Target the mouth!" he shouted.

The lion then lunged. An arrow zipped past it, missing completely, and he dropped from the spacecraft onto a globe. He slid down Russia, before dropping off the equator. The Nemean Lion growled and steadied itself, but its weight was too much. One of the cords snapped, and he jumped onto the North Pole. Thalia dropped off the second floor railing, landing on the other side of the globe. The monster regard both, trying to decide which to kill first.

Zoe and Phoebe were above, bows ready, but they kept having to move around to get a good angle. The lions snarled, as Percy looked around, trying to find away to get it to open it's mouth more. His eyes landed on the gift shop. He had a vague memory, from when he was around five. He'd gone on a trip here as a little kid, and he'd made his mom by him some space food, and Percy had regretted it.

As he rushed there, he heard Zoe yelling, "This is no time for souvenirs, boy!"

As he ran in, he saw racks of glittery silver packets. Not caring how much stuff he knocked over, he scooped up an armful of space food. When he returned from the shop, Zoe and Phoebe were still raining arrows ineffectively on the monster. The lion knew better than to open its mouth too much, and even kept its narrowed to slits. Thalia jabbed at the monster, and the lion swatted her like a cat toy. Her head hit an exhibit, and she slid to the floor.

"Hey!" Percy heard the voice of Annabeth call out, before a celestial bronze dagger collided with the lion's head.

The monster roared in anger, and Percy took advantage of this by hurling a chunk of cellophane-wrapped, freeze-dried strawberry parfait into its maw. The lion's eyes widened and it gagged like it had a hairball.

"Zoe, get ready!" he yelled, before he hurled in four more packets.

The lion's eyes were bugging now. It opened its mouth wide and reared up on its back paws as it tried to get away from Percy.

"Now!"

Immediately silver arrows sprouted from the monster's mouth - two, four, six. The monster thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. Then, it was still. Alarms wailed throughout the museum. Annabeth knelt at Thalia's side to help her up. She was okay, but a little dazed. The two hunters dropped from the balcony, landing next to Percy. The lieutenant eyed the son of Ouranos cautiously.

"That was an … _interesting_ strategy."

Percy shrugged. "Use what's available."

Neither argued.

Percy looked over to where the monster had fallen. It had melted away, until there was nothing left but it's fur coat. Even that seemed to be shrinking to the size of a normal lion's pelt. To his surprise, nobody had taken it. He then grabbed it, and tossed into the nearest trash can, which was filled with flammable materials. Before anyone could protest, he sent a jolt of lightning at the refuse, lighting a fire.

"For Lady Artemis," he muttered, but everyone heard him.

"What the Hades are you doing?" shouted Annabeth.

Percy looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "Artemis is _holding up the sky_. I believe she could use the extra strength." He shrugged. "Besides, Heracles is a bastard."

And with that, he began walking out of the National Air and Space Museum.

 **A/N: Yes, I know this is** _ **really**_ **close to canon, but I was having trouble writing this, so I just went with that. There should be more of Percy's background in the next chapter. Here are the current standings on the poll, which I'm going to end at 12:00 PM MST tomorrow.**

 **Zoe: 8**

 **Thalia: 6**

 **Artemis: 6**

 **As you can see, Zoe is winning by two, and Thalia and Artemis are tied. Notice: I am not counting votes in the reviews, only votes in the poll. Thank you.**


	5. Author's Note 1

**A/N: The poll for who Percy will get together with has ended! The results are:**

 **Thalia: 8**

 **Artemis: 8**

 **Zoe: 11**

 **As you can see, Zoe is the winner. Congratulations to those who voted Zoe! Sorry for those who voted Thalia or Artemis, though I may write an alternate version for Pertemis. Not sure on that yet. See you later!**


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: Chapter 5! There is some Perzoe in this one, for those who like it. Also, there is a poll on my profile for if I should write an alternate Pertemis version of this story. It wouldn't replace this one, but be more of an optional one for those who prefer Pertemis.**

 **fillnow21: Because I prefer to give my characters one girl/boyfriend, not multiple.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way, shape, or form**

 **Zoe POV**

Zoe Nightshade looked at where the boy had been in shock. First, instead of just _taking_ the lion's pelt, like she expected him to, he sacrificed it to Artemis. Then, he says something that she'd never thought would come out of a male's mouth: "Heracles is a bastard." Here she was, thinking every male thought of that son of Zeus as the perfect hero and strived to be exactly like him, but then this boy came along, putting a gaping hole in that theory.

He stopped walking and turned around to look at them. "Are you coming?"

That shook everyone out of their stupor, and they began running to catch up with him. Zoe was beside him. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to move away from him. Actually, she liked being near him. His slight scent of ozone pleased her. Zoe began looking at his body, as his hood shielded his face from view, but then shook those thoughts away. She was a Hunter of Artemis, the lieutenant at that! She shouldn't be looking at men that way!

"What's your name?" questioned the daughter of Zeus.

"Percy Jackson."

"Show us your face," demanded Phoebe. She wasn't going to leave this boy alone.

The newly-named Percy sighed, before pushing back his hood. His hair was a mess of raven black hair, and his eyes were like the summer sky on a clear day. There it was again! Why was she thinking that way?

Then, she heard the angry clattering of the _spartoi_.

 **Percy POV**

"We need to go, now!" Percy instructed.

Everyone bolted towards the van. They piled into it, Zoe driving. Phoebe let off one last arrow, knocking a few bones off, but having little to no other effect. Then, all doors were closed. Percy then felt the panic of a few birds in the area.

 _What is it?_ he mentally asked the nearest one.

 _A helicopter!_ it screeched back, before flying off.

"There's a helicopter," he said solemnly.

"Can you hit it with a lightning bolt?" questioned Annabeth hopefully.

Percy closed his eyes in concentration, feeling a familiar tug in his gut. Then, there was a loud roar, as a lightning bolt came down, striking the helicopter. The bolt had damaged both the chopper's main body, and the blades, causing it to spiral down, before hitting the ground in an explosion that hurled their van off the road, severely damaging it

The son of Ouranos was exhausted, and felt like he wouldn't even be able to bring some thunder if his life depended on it. He wasn't even sure if he could do a _breeze_. However, before he could fall asleep, as he _so_ wanted to, he was roughly dragged up by none other than Zoe Nightshade.

"What were you _thinking_?" she hissed.

"A way to get the helicopter off our asses," Percy responded simply.

Thalia shouted, "Over here!"

When they looked over, she and the rest of their group were by a hole in the ground that Percy recognized as a subway entrance. As the demigod and the huntress made their way over there, Percy couldn't help but think he'd heard a bit of _concern_ about Percy, but then he pushed that thought aside. After all she was the lieutenant of the _Hunters of Artemis_ , a group of man-hating eternal maidens, established by a man-hating maiden goddess who would turn any man who led one of her hunters astray into a jackalope.

As he groggily followed them, watching as their tickets were purchased, he was thinking if he wanted a girlfriend. Ever since he'd been adopted by Ouranos and learned of the great prophecy, he hadn't considered it, due to the line mentioning a cursed blade reaping a hero's soul, which really only had one interpretation: he was going to die on his sixteenth birthday. But now, as the daughter of Zeus was next in line for the prophecy, he entertained the prospect. If he had one, what would she be like?

 **Line Break**

The first train brought them to Denver. The second left them in a snowy train yard, full of immobile, empty train cars, covered in a foot of snow. The only other person in sight was a homeless man attempting to warm his hands with a lit trashcan. The group walked over and began to warm their hands.

"Would you happen to know of a train heading west?" inquired Percy

The homeless man flashed a grin and pointed. As they followed his gaze, they saw a couple freight cars with the words SUNWEST RAILWAYS written in big gold letters. Percy nodded, as all five of them took off to the train. After they boarded, Percy entered a Dodge Viper, and began trying to get some sleep. He was interrupted, however, by a cheerful voice from his left.

"Tiring day?"

Percy whipped his head over to the passenger seat, hand flying to his pen, before he saw that it was a grinning Apollo, feet on the dash.

The son of Ouranos nodded, before he came to a realization. "Sunwest Railways," he muttered. "Thanks, Apollo."

The sun god put up a finger to his lips. "Call me Fred while I'm here. Zeus doesn't like it when we interfere with quests, but _nobody_ messes with my little sis."

Percy sighed. "Fred, she's older than you. For Chaos' sake, she helped _deliver_ you!"

Apollo smirked. "If you say so. Anyway, I should thank you for willingly joining a quest with two man-haters to rescue her. You are officially my favorite demigod."

The demigod shrugged. "Zoe hasn't been giving me trouble. Phoebe's been the one insulting me. "

"Zoe? She's usually the most cold-hearted one!" Then, Apollo smirked mischievously. "Maybe she's got a soft spot for my favorite demigod?"

"Don't even go there, Fred. I'd prefer to keep all my parts intact."

Apollo nodded. "I hear ya. Looks like you're about to get a visit from a certain lieutenant of the hunt!"

Then, the god of the sun flashed away. Percy waited for a couple seconds, before Zoe opened up the passenger side door. Percy turned to look at her, and examined her face. She had copper skin, a slightly upturned nose that the son of Ouranos found attractive, and eyes the colour of volcanic rock. Zoe's long dark hair had her silver tiara braided into it, making her look like a Persian princess.

"What is the name of your sword?" she asked, confusing Percy.

"Anaklusmos. Why?"

"How did you get it?"

Percy sighed, before beginning to tell her of the day before his tenth birthday…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Percy sat on his mother's lap, looking out on the sea from in front of their cabin on Montauk. For his birthday, they had gone to the beach. According to his mom, this was where she had met Percy's father._

" _Mom?" the young boy asked. "What was Dad like?"_

 _His mother sighed. "He was very kind. Gentle, loving."_

" _Where is he now?"_

" _He went out on a voyage across the Atlantic. Now, he's lost at sea."_

 _Then, they both heard a low growl. Percy couldn't move. He could feel his mother twist around to see what it was. She then shot up to her feet._

" _Run!"_

 _That shook Percy out of his fear-induced paralysis. He began sprinting after his mom as fast as his legs would take him. The ten-year-old could hear the mysterious monster running after them. It was gaining on them. Then, his mom drew a ballpoint pen from her pocket, and tossed it to Percy, who caught it nimbly._

" _Go!" she shouted, pained._

 _As the demigod ran away, he heard his mother's screams of pain. He pressed on, running from the monster. Percy's muscles burned with exhaustion, but he didn't care. He just had to get away from whatever was chasing him. Eventually, he reached a high, rocky place. The winds were chilly, and there was nowhere for him to go, except down to his death._

 _On instinct, he uncapped the ballpoint pen. To his surprise, it grew to a perfectly-balanced bronze sword. The monster, who he'd seen was a huge pitch black dog with red eyes, growled, and backed away. Then, it pounced. Percy's reflexes took over, as he slashed the sword through the dog, and it dissolved into yellow dust._

 _All the physical and mental exertion from what had just happened caught up with Percy. His muscles were aching, and his feet were sore. He'd just killed a giant black dog with a sword-pen hybrid. Then, the grief from his mother's death slammed into Percy, causing him to sob uncontrollably._

 _Percy heard thunder, and turned to see a man with longish black hair and skin that looked just like the night sky, right down to the glittering stars. His eyes were sky blue, but twinkled like stars._

" _Why are you crying, child?" the man asked._

" _My m-mom is d-dead," Percy managed between sobs._

" _What is your name?" the man asked kindly._

" _P-Percy."_

" _Would you like to come to my home?" the man asked._

 _Percy nodded. The man placed his hand on the child's shoulder, before they both teleported away._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Was the man Ouranos?"

Percy nodded. "After he took me to his home, he explained the gods and Titans to me. Then, he adopted me."

"If you were adopted by Ouranos, who is your birth father?"

"Poseidon," the adoptive son of Ouranos spat venomously.

Zoe scowled. "He did _nothing_ to protect your mother?"

"Nothing at all. Now, why did you want to know how I got it?"

"It was once mine. Before I joined the Hunt, I was tricked into giving it to Heracles."

Percy's eyes widened, before he extended his open palm towards her, with the pen in it. "Then I guess I should give it back to you."

Zoe's eyes widened similarly, before she gently pushed Percy's hand back, wrapping his fingers around it. When they touched, an electric spark ran through his body, and the son of Ouranos didn't think it was static electricity "No. It is yours now, and you need it more than I do. Thank you."

The demigod cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For offering to give it back to me. Any other male wouldn't even think of doing that."

Percy shrugged. "I was only doing the right thing."

"Still, the rest of the male species are pigs."

The son of Ouranos chuckled. "Agreed."

The Lieutenant of the Hunt exited the car, leaving Percy to recline and attempt to get some sleep.

 **A/N: A long chapter, I know. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written, clocking in at 1755 words not including either Author's Note. Some background on Percy, as requested by LittleManY2K.**


	7. AN 2

**A/N: So, I'm going on a six-day trip to South Dakota, so I won't be able to write :(. However, this will hopefully help with the writer's block I've been having, so when I get back, expect some frequent updates.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **GreekViking412**


End file.
